


KING

by rogersgreenhair



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, dealor - Freeform, fem!queen, froger - Freeform, genderbent, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersgreenhair/pseuds/rogersgreenhair
Summary: Everyone wants to be famous, right? Just like Regina and Brianna. And Frida. And... well, Joana not so much. This is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy Thursday evening in Camden Town when a curly-haired, tall girl was only 10 minutes away from freedom. Fat raindrops were sliding down the glass door of the laundrette. It was dark already, but the neon sign that stood above the entrance lit the humid air and the water droplets reflected the strong light. Soft jazz music filled the air, mixed with the smell of fabric softener. There was only one elderly woman doing the laundry - she always came in the evening because she was afraid that in case someone else is in the shop other than her, they might steal her clothes. Not like there was anything special about her moth-eaten clothes, but everyone has a mania, right?

The tiled walls were holding Brianna (cause that's the name of the curly-haired lady) back from becoming who she was always meant to be: a rockstar. Luckily she wasn't aware of this yet, so she just kept reading her magazine. You'd think it's good old Cosmopolitan, right? "The urban woman's best friend" was anything but Brianna's friend. "All About Space" - that was what made her heart beat faster. Brianna read every article in the magazine and even took notes. She twisted a lock of hair between her fingers - that was something she'd do while concentrating. She knew it was soon time to lock the door and start to turn the machines off. But damn, that article "At what rate is the universe actually expanding?" was so interesting!

Suddenly a blonde girl entered the laundrette noisily, carrying a whole lot of chaotic energy with herself. She took her leopard-printed raincoat off, got out of her neon green wellington-boots and threw her bag in the corner. Brianna didn't look up from her magazine.  
-Sorry, we're closing in 7 minutes.  
-I know, you moron, it's me, duh. -the blonde girl answered as she sat on one of the washing machines.  
Brianna rolled her eyes and put her magazine down.  
-I told you, Regina, I'm not partying with you tonight.  
-Of course you are. I set a date for you with Dylan.

Regina (the blondie, duh) always loved to look for guys for Brianna. Which she obviously couldn't stand. But this was something that came with her, and deep down Brianna knew that her friend only wanted to help her. Not like it worked, but at least she tried.  
-Who on Earth is Dylan? -asked the brunette, while helping the elderly lady take her clothes out of the drier.  
-The guy I told you about? You know, who has a big dick?  
The lady's eyes got wide and she looked at Regina as if she was the Devil. She pulled her nightgown out of Brianna's hands and pressed it into her stuffed bag.  
-Reg, watch your mouth. It's not his penis anyway that I'm going to be talking to, but his head.  
-Sooner or later it will be, and then the size will matter, trust me. -the old lady muttered as she opened her umbrella. She left within a second. Brianna froze.  
-She's right. -said Regina, wiggling her eyebrows.

B glared at her and she locked the door of the laundrette. She walked behind the counter, took a sip of her orange juice and got the keys to get the coins out of the washing machines. Meanwhile, a record on the player finished playing its last track.  
-He's studying physics, okay? Is that good enough? -the blonde got up, chose a rock record from the shelf and put it on.  
The girls had a very similar taste in music. They'd known each other for a very long time, and they'd even written a few songs together. Unfortunately as a duo they weren't as successful as they wished. Brianna even thought about giving up, but Regina didn't let her quit. Becoming a professional musician was the blonde's absolute dream, so she'd even made posters to hang around the campus, looking for a bassist. Oh I guess I forgot to mention that our brunette played the electric guitar and the blondie smashed the drums. So yeah, there's that.  
No one ever called them, but they didn't give up. Especially not Reg. Just like she didn't give up on finding Brianna a boyfriend.  
-Oh come on babe, you haven't dated anyone since...  
-Since Mark, yeah. And I'm good like this. -B cut it short.

Suddenly a girl with long, silky black hair banged on the locked glass door. She had no umbrella or raincoat, only an oversized coat to keep her warm, which the clothes underneath her coat obviously weren't capable of. Her makeup was perfectly done except for her bright red lipstick which had been smudged. She had a frightened expression on her face and she kept banging louder and louder, screaming for help.  
-What the actual fuck?! -Brianna quickly picked the keys up, hurried to the door and opened it for the stranger. As soon as she got in the laundrette, she pushed the door closed and Brianna locked it back as the unknown girl was catching her breath.  
-Bloody hell, what happened to you, babe? -Regina asked her.  
-First off... thank you... so much... for letting me in. Secondly... I'm not your babe, darling.


	2. Chapter 2

-Woah chill out, "darling". -said Regina while furrowing her eyebrows. She helped the wet coat off of the girl and Brianna offered her a large sweater. She put the coat in the drier and brought some water. The stranger sat down, still shaking, whether from the cold or from the shock, remains unknown.  
-Are you alright? Can you tell us what happened? Should we call the police? -Brianna held the girl's hands in her own to comfort her. The skin of the nicely manicured, soft hands had beed hurt here and there. It looked as if she fought for her life. There was a bit of blood underneath her nails.  
-A man- h-he tried to hurt me. -the girl closed her eyes and tried to breathe as calmly as possible - not like she managed to, but at least she tried. Her lips quivered every other second but she always fought the urge to cry. She was a strong woman with a healthy self-esteem so far. Her clothes were extravagant and sexy: a bralette and a short skirt. They were made out of a red silky material with oriental prints on it, like dragons and cherry blossom. As her hair started to dry, it revealed that originally it's slightly wavy. She had a hickey on her neck which Regina couldn't stop staring at. It made her wonder if she got it in this terrible situation or earlier, along with pleasure. She got up and brought the victim some tissues to dry her tears.

-Did he hurt you? Oh my god we have to call the police. -Brianna was truly worried for the stranger. In general she always tried to help people in need, but if it was about the dignity of a woman, nothing could stop her.  
-No no no, that won't be necessary, not at all... -the black haired girl stuttered.  
-Why not?  
-Believe me, it's better this way. Nothing happened afterall.  
-But it would've. If we don't let you in. -stated Regina as she wiped the girl's smudged lipstick off gently. -You know, your lip is bleeding a little. Do you want a bit of disinfectant over it?  
-If you have some...

This was the first moment where the unknown girl got to think about something other than herself almost getting raped. She looked at Brianna, taking in her exquisite hair and her gorgeous bone structure. She looked exactly like how you'd picture Mother Earth, mixed with a roman goddess. Now that her sweater was warming the stranger, her long arms and angular shoulders got exposed. She had hardly any makeup on, her skin was glowing.  
Regina stood up and took a bottle of Vodka out of her bag. The stranger explored her figure carefully. She had sweatpants on with a tank top, which sounds kinda off at first but damn, she pulled it off. Her waist was thin which contrasted with a fleshy bottom. Her arms were strong, much thicker than Brianna's. She sat back down, twisted the cap off, applied some over a tissue and dabbed the swollen lips with it. The mysterious beauty hissed.

-Oh dear, this hurts like a bitch.  
-I know right, but at least you won't die in sepsis. The wound should start healing faster like this, it will take about 2 weeks. It's not too big, it doesn't need to be stitched. Just be careful not to eat too hot or too spicy things. -Dr Regina finished the consultation. Oh, her eyes were breathtaking: blue irises, heavy lids... those lenghty lashes, they looked like they could sweep away all the important things in your mind so you can focus on her and only her.  
-Thank you very much. I don't even know how to thank you. The girls both nodded.  
-Anyone would've helped. I'm Brianna by the way.  
-Frederica, but everyone calls me Frida.  
-Regina, but most girls call me "oh my god".

Brianna covered her face with her hand in embarassment.  
-Reg this is definitely not the right time to be hitting on her.  
Frida chuckled and hissed.  
-Don't worry, it's alright. At least I'm laughing a little. Even if it hurts because of my lip. And no, anyone wouldn't have helped.

The drier finished its session. Frida got up and took her coat out of it, the material was nice and warm, so calming to put on after the coldness of the night. Poor girl couldn't even picture going home alone but there was nothing else she could do. She already heard her parents tell her "well maybe, Frederica, if you didn't dress the way you do, men wouldn't want to rape you!" ugh there was not even a spark of feminism in them. This was the reason why she decided to move from the family home into an apartment that she somehow managed to pay the rent of by taking photos at weddings and by selling fancy clothes she found in thrift stores (with a little bit of profit of course). She was a graphics student, there was no way for her to become a well-known and wealthy artist within 4 seconds. She did have to work to earn a living, but fuck, she never wanted to work as a waitress or as a baby-sitter... a cat-sitter, maybe. Anyway, her mind was full of amazing, creative ideas and a will to become famous. The only thing missing was money. Oftentimes she thought of moving back to her parents' house only to save the amount she paid for her little flat, but in the end she always buried the idea. So what I wanted to say with this, is that she didn't wanna go home alone.

-Thank you once again. Goodnight ladies. -she said goodbye.  
-Wait, are you- do you actually think we'd let you go home all alone after what happened? -asked Regina.  
-Well, I'll get a taxi I think.  
-Aren't you hungry maybe? I'm starving and Brianna would never eat a good juicy burger with me at my favourite place. She's a vegetarian you know. -Reg wiggled her eyebrows and slightly smirked because she knew she could get on her best friend's nerves with this. She managed to.  
-They don't even sell normal fries, only such that are cooked in animal fat! Even the smell of the place makes my stomach turn. Can't we just go to Lolita's? -suggested Bria.  
Frida's eyes lit up.  
-Oh I know Lolita's! Her milkshakes are the best.  
-So, is that a yes then? -the blondie smiled.  
-How could I say no to that?


	3. Chapter 3

When the three girls arrived to Lolita's, the rain wasn't as heavy anymore. Many people got stuck at the cozy but modern bistrot. The vibes were similar to the laundrette's, minus the fabric softener smell. It was rather buttery. I know it sounds weird, but that's the truth.

At Lolita's you could get comfort foods that your heart desired and the best milkshakes. Lemonades, pancakes. Soups and sandwiches. Crafted beers and burgers. Oh, and animal fat-free fries, for Brianna. The place was mostly frequented by students, since it was situated very close to the university library. That night as well, many were studying for their upcoming exams or were just simply reading in the company of some oolong tea and a buttered toast. The walls were made of taupe-coloured reused bricks, but the warm lighting made them appear rather orangey. About the lighting, they chose an unusual way to light the place: old-fashioned floorlamps were attached to the ceiling, their fringes hanging helplessly upside down. Epipremnum aureum (or Devil's ivy, as the englishman calls it) was hanging here and there from between the lamps. One wall had been painted a soft pink colour and it had a large bookcase by it accompanied by an enormous gramophone-looking bluetooth-powered speaker. Oh right, how could I forget about the music? Electroswing was playing, a couple was even dancing to the beat.

This is what Lolita's looked like on that Thursday evening. Our heroines sat in the corner where they could observe everything well. Not even looking at the menu, they all knew what they wanted to order: Brianna went with a mug of cream of tomato soup and a grilled mushroom sandwich, Regina got a beer and onion rings and Frida only asked for a portion of fries.  
-Don't you ever drink? Like, alcohol? -Reg asked suspiciously.  
-Yes I do. I'm just not in the mood tonight I guess.  
-Ah, I see.

Brianna ran her fingers through her hair and carefully leaned back into her chair. She was quite worried that Regina would want to hit on their new friend, whereas this was the worst moment to do so. Even though Frida looked a lot better already, she clearly was still broken. Brianna then realized they hardly knew anything about the girl, so she went ahead and asked.  
-What exactly do you do, Frida? Are you still studying?  
-Yeah, at the moment I'm trying to get my masters degree in graphics. I mean, I know it's not something that makes people go "Wow!"... but I like to showcase what's on my mind. And I figured this is the best way I can.  
-So you draw 24/7? -Reg snorted, Frida chuckled.  
-Basically yes. And sometimes I write.  
-Oh, is it a book that you write? -Brianna joined.  
-Poems. Lots and lots. About love, dreams, fear, lust, colours, flavours, scents and feels. Literally anything that comes to my mind is welcome in my notebook. It is not a question of beauty or importance. A very light poem about the smell of the jam on my scone is just as important as a text in which I propose solutions to the Earth on how to make humans quit its surface... Anyway, what do you girls do?

The two girls found themselves mesmerized by the versatility of this girl. A poem about the smell of jam? What even.  
-Well, I am studying astrophysics and I work in that laundrette where we met. I'm also interested in astrology. -Bria stated.  
-Oh wow, you must be insanely smart then! And astrology? Tell me, dear, if someone is an astrophysicist, who mostly relies on facts and numbers, how can you also believe in witchy woodoo-stuff?  
This made Brianna laugh.  
-You're right, this isn't logical at all. But astrology has been around since about 2000 BCE so I guess it isn't that stupid then. I also read a lot about plants and animals.  
-You're so cool, I wish there were more people in this world to care about plants and animals. -with these words Frida made Bria smile. -How about you, Reg?

Regina wasn't even paying attention, she was just staring at Frida's beautiful face and her flawless skin. She also probably pictured her in a rather inappropriate situation, but let's not talk about this right now.  
-Uhm, I... don't know.  
Frida smiled at the girl nicely, which made her feel like whatever she was about to say, she would not be judged. Regina continued.  
-My parents want me to become a doctor like them, and I got accepted to the faculty of medicine, I just... this is not what I want to do.  
-What is it that you want to do then? -Frida leaned forward in interest and rested her chin on her hands.

Just when she asked, all the food they had ordered has arrived and my god, it all smelled so good! Bria dig right into the soup, let's not forget that she was working earlier, she was so hungry by now. Regina's onion rings made a crunchy sound each time she bit into one, the girls could've easily made an ASMR video out of it. Frida ate rather slowly, dipping each golden fry slightly into some rosemary sauce. The three girls kept chatting about Frida's poems, then Brianna astrologically analyzed her birth date, they talked about Frida's 3 kitties, Regina's little brother and that guy Brianna was supposed to have a date with. Time flew and around 10 PM the bistrot closed. It has totally stopped raining.

-Other than your cats, do you have someone in your apartment? To look after you? -Bria asked worriedly.  
-Actually no... but I also don't wanna go to my parents' place, because they'd judge me for my looks. -Frida rolled her eyes. -I know so, they always do.  
-If you wish, you could stay at my place. My flatmate should be fine with it and he sure as hell won't touch you, he's a coward when it comes to girls. -Reggie giggled.  
Frida couldn't believe her ears. These two girls had already been so good to her, and she really needed company for the rest of the evening.  
-Seriously?  
-Yes, seriously.  
-In that case, I'd like to accept the invitation. Are you... sure though?  
Regina smirked.  
-Of course I am, but if you keep asking I'll change my mind. Are you coming too, Bria?  
-I mean, your place is the closest so... I'll just ask dad to feed Celestina in the morning.  
-Oooh, what a beautiful name! Is she your sister? - Frida asked.  
-My sister, my soulmate... she's my hedgehog.  
The girls slowly made their laughter-filled way to Regina's flat in the streetlamp-lit darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina's apartment was on the fourth floor out of five. The building was quite new, despite this there was no escalator to use, which often made her swear. Still, from time to time the stairs were proven to be useful when she couldn't go jogging because of the heavy rain outside.

The flat was perfect for 2 students. They had their proper personal space (aka an own bedroom and bathroom) while the kitchen, the living room and the balcony were common. For this exact reason the habitants had to set a rule that one week it's one of them who cleaned, the other week the other one. And this would've worked perfectly if Miss Regina does as planned, but of course she had to break this rule because "it doesn't make sense anyway 'cause we should only clean every 2 weeks".  
Other thing: Regina loves food. She always hated if someone ate her stuff from the fridge. Luckily, this never happened, au contraire, she ate her flatmate's food. Only mentioning this so you understand why her bottom was so big.

The space was rather sunny in general but when the girls arrived it was already dark outside and so only the artificial, cold light of the television was what let Frida see a bit more than nothing.  
The walls were fiery orange, the furniture were of a dark brown colour, but here and there a little bit of turquoise accent popped up. The sofa stood in the middle of the living room and had a few cardigans and pants thrown over its back. Someone was all rolled up in a cozy blanket with some popcorn, and since she'd heard about him, Frida instantly knew who it was.

-We're home Einstein, if you're jerking off you better put your weiner away in 3, 2, 1.  
-Very funny, Regina, you know I'm better than that. It's usually not me who does such things in the living ro... oh hehe, hi Brianna. And... other girl I don't know yet. -Regina's flatmate, Bertie quickly got up and blushed. He's usually perfectly fine, but around a certain girl he always melted away, and that certain girl was called Brianna, in case you didn't realize yet.  
He was a very tall, very handsome but slightly nerdy-looking guy with rounded glasses, brown wavy hair and a little bit of stubble. Lots of girls asked him out but he kept rejecting them saying he has an exam to study for or a book to read and soon this act gave birth to a gossip: "he must be gay". But he wasn't gay at all, he simply wasn't attracted by the bitchy empty-headed girls. Bria on the other hand made his heart flutter since the first sight. He even asked her out once but she was taken back then so he got rejected. Even though he didn't fully give up on ending up together with her, that was the first and last time he asked her out. Who'd like to be rejected once again?

-Hi Albert, heard a lot about you from the girls. I'm Frida. -she chuckled.  
-God, I hope they said nothing stupid. Nice to meet you, you can call me Bertie if you like. That is what most people call me, uhm, unlike Regina. Who is soooooo funny. -he glared at her but she clearly didn't care. Regina took her boots and raincoat off, and used her fingers to comb her slightly wavy hair into a messy bun. She even kicked her sweatpants off and her thick muscular thighs and round ass showed up.

-We saved Frida, it's a long story. You know, fuck men... except for you. -Reg got on her tippy toes to kiss her flatmate's cheek and mess his hair. They loved each other like siblings, meaning they had arguments at times. This was their second year living together. Not anyone would've put up with Regina, but he did and even though she didn't always say "thank you" when he did the dishes for her, she somehow always made it up to him sooner or later with a smile or a pizza.  
Regina's lower body flexed when she was trying to reach up to her buddy. Suddenly Frida didn't really care about Bertie. It's been too long since she's been with a girl... anyway.  
She took a deep breath and spoke up:  
-I'm sorry, do you mind if I have a shower? I'm so tired, I'd love to sleep as soon as possible.  
-Yeah, yeah sure. I'll show you the bathroom, come. -Reggie took her by the hand and lead her away.

And then there was only two left. Bertie slid his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.  
-Can I get you something? A tea maybe, scones?  
Brianna shook her head and stepped close to him. She always felt that comfortable warmth in her stomach when she was around Bertie.  
Brianna and Regina already knew each other when he came around. In the first few months of living together, they didn't even talk, Brianna was the one who took time to get to know him better. Many times they sat and chatted for hours about such things that only scientists understand. And no matter that they knew each other for so long, it still took a while for Einstein to loosen up around her. As a gentleman, he always asked if she liked a tea even though the response was always no.

She deeply inhaled his nicely familiar scent and closed her eyes. The tomato soup had already made her feel much better, but only this smell was magical enough to make her "smell buds" forget about the long afternoon of chemicalia.

He swiped a curly lock away from Brianna's face and gently booped her nose. She looked up at him, her eyes shining like gems, they smiled sweetly at each other. If one had observed the situation as an outsider, they could've easily thought that they were more than just friends, and they both knew that. Bria hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He hugged back and she closed her eyes once again.  
-You should ask her out.  
-Who? -he raised his eyebrows.  
-Frida. She's a very nice girl and she's so beautiful.  
Bertie let out a low chuckle.  
-You know who the most beautiful is to me.  
Brianna blushed and slightly pushed him away.  
-Oh stop it. -she kissed his cheek, let him go and disappeared into the girls' room.


	5. Chapter 5

Frida in the meantime explored Regina's little oasis. Her bedroom was vivid, chaotic and screamed "sex". One of the walls was black, the other 3 white. By the black one, she had a tiger-printed couch with neon coloured cushions and a tiny coffee table in front full of various stuff: a laptop, notebooks, drawings, pencils, lighters, an empty water bottle, an ashtray, used and unused tissues, hair elastics, at least 3 sunglasses and a pizza box underneath.

Next to this catastrophy was a basic drum kit. It wasn't much really, only the most necessary things: a snare, a hi-hat, a kickdrum, a tom-tom and a crash. It was designed to take as little space as possible. However the looks were unusual: the drums were fully transparent and of a reddish colour, very tasteful but very interesting. It didn't take Frida by surprise that Regina played the drums, she was drumming with her fingers on the tabletop the whole time they spent at Lolita's. That she thought about it more... she recalled seeing a similar-looking duo once at the University music festival, but it was nothing special really. A guitarist and a drummer... well, whatever, if they like it this way?

Frida suddenly noticed a spot of blinding light on the wall, then she realized it isn't the only one, moreover, they're moving. She looked up at the lamp: a pair of sparkly pink sneakers had been hung on it, the shoelaces tied together. "How the hell did those get there?" she thought to herself.  
The walls had posters, mirrors, art and even empty frames on them. Then came the bed, covered in black, a few clothes laying on top, mostly tops and panties. A pinkish neon light at the head of it said "Well behaved women don't make history". Frida raised a brow.  
-How true. -she murmured to herself.  
-Hm? -by this time Reg was already settled on the bed, she looked up at Frida from there.  
-What your sign says. I like it.  
-Ha, I like it too.

For a moment the girls were just looking at each other. They were basically still strangers and yet it felt like they had known each other for a decade. Regina's body temperature was rising but she knew it wasn't the right time. She looked away and silence filled the room for a minute.  
Frida broke it:  
-Can I please get a towel? And maybe a tee to sleep in? And then I'm good, I won't ask for anything else I promise, I just... my clothes are dirty.  
-Oh then please... -Regina stopped for a second. -Whatever, I'll give you one.  
-Thanks.

Reg did as promised and handed her an oversized Tee-shirt and a towel. By the time Brianna came in, Frida was already showering and the girls finally had a little bit of time to discuss more than one thing, laying on the bed. They agreed on that Frida is a lovely girl and that she would make great company in the future.  
-Although I find it weird that she talks like her majesty. -Reg imitated her.  
-This is her way of talking, this is what makes her unique... one of the things that make her unique. Her features are so interesting. Kind of oriental, exotic, I'd say? -Bria explained accompanied by hand gestures.  
-She's incredibly beautiful. -the blonde girl just stared at the ceiling.  
Brianna looked at her bestie, worry in her eyes.  
-Regina please don't. We just talked about that we'd like to stay in touch with her because she's cool. If you seduce her you will ruin everything and she definitely won't want to see us ever again.  
-I won't touch her. -Reg cut it short and she closed her eyes.

In any other situation this response would've worried Bria, but she trusted her friend. It really looked as though she gave up on Frida.  
Soon enough everyone got to shower and the girls fell asleep. Frida and Regina slept on the double bed, Brianna chose the couch in the living room.  
Around 3:30 in the morning Reg woke up to drink a bit, her mouth was dry - strangely, no one laid beside her. Maybe she dreamt it all? Maybe Frida doesn't even exist... But then she noticed a feminine silhouette on the balcony. She got up, took her Japanese-print kimono and stepped outside as carefully as possible.  
Frida was smoking, leaning on the fence, the light breeze was stroking her hair. She didn't notice Regina, until she felt the silky material of the kimono cover her back which made her shiver. She looked at the cigarette in her hand.  
-Sorry, I... found it on the table, I really needed it. I'll return the favour sometime.  
-I hope so. -Reg winked at her to make sure she knows there's no need to stress about giving a cigarette back.  
They stood there in silence for a while, but it was a comfortable silence, not awkward at all. They both were exhausted but if the mind cannot sleep...  
-What's that you wanted to say, dear? -Frida looked up at the stars.  
Regina was confused.  
-What, when?  
-Before I went to shower.  
-Oh, hm... do you really wanna know?  
-I am curious. -Frida nodded.  
The blondie sighed.  
-You said your clothes were dirty, yeah?  
-That's right.  
-I was about to say "then please don't bother to take them off".

Frida let out the greatest laugh since a long time. She was used to flirting, but not with girls, as most of them considered her attitude too confident and they thought they wouldn't stand a chance. Even though she looked and acted like a goddess, Frederica was not happy about what she saw in the mirror. Her teeth bothered her and of course she had her battles with bodyhair as well (don't we all?) and because of this it was hard for her to accept compliments. This time though, Regina did really well, it worked, it made Frida feel good in her skin.  
The intense laughter lasted for about two minutes, she kept laughing and laughing... until at one point it suddenly turned into crying. She slightly collapsed and buried her face into Regina's chest. Frida was sobbing and she wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Huge tears were rolling down her cheeks, falling onto Regina's skin.

Reg said nothing. She knew this was the after effect of what had happened earlier that day. She just held Frida steady, stroking her upper back, resting her other hand on the back of her head, so she knew she was safe. Her hair smelled like honey and rain, what an unusual combination.  
They stayed like this for long minutes until the crying finally stopped. Frida slowly lifted her head from the blondie's collarbone to her face. Her eyes were drowning in tears, they reflected the cold shine of the Moon ever so painfully. She was craving to be cared for, to be held by someone and Regina did all of that: She was there for her, she didn't ask anything and she wiped a tear away from cheek.

Frida didn't think of the consequences when she softly laid her lips on Regina's to kiss her. It was just a kiss, the lightest and most gentle one that she has ever given and that Reg has ever recieved. Only god knows what would've happened if she kissed back, but she did not. Oh how she wanted to though... but as I said, she did not.  
What Frederica needed was love, pure, sweet love and appreciation, and the blonde girl knew that she wasn't capable of giving her all of this. She wasn't the type for a serious relationship and she didn't want to play with Frida's feelings.  
-I'm so sorry Reg, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to...  
-Sssssh... don't speak, don't make it harder for me. -Regina responded, gently brushing her thumb over Frida's lips.  
Frida didn't quite understand what Reg was referring to, but she asked anyway.  
-Can you please forgive me?  
The blondie nodded slowly and added: -Just don't kiss me again.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came quickly and Brianna was the first out of our three girls to open her eyes. She could smell coffee, scrambled eggs, buttered toast and jam. Plum jam maybe? As she sat up on the couch and looked over to the kitchen, her eyes caught Albert's silhouette: he had a university of london tee-shirt on and checked boxers, his hair was still messy, he hummed softly which Bria only got to hear properly once she made her way to the kitchen. She had her sweater on and shorts which she got from Reg for the night. Her socks made her steps soft and inaudible. When she got to the kitchen counter, she pushed herself up and sat down on it. This was when Bertie noticed her.

Her hair was tangled, she had no makeup on, and her leg was bruised where she hit it in the table the other day, but she was beautiful as ever. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her limbs out, accompanied by a quiet yawn. The young man turned to her.  
-Good morning, brain. -yes, he did call her brain from time to time. When Regina heard this nickname for the first time, she got extra angry that she wasn't the one to come up with it. She ended up using it anyways.  
His morning voice was raspy and his glasses sat way too low on the bridge of his nose.  
-Good morning, Einstein. -she answered, fixing his second pair of eyes.  
-Did you sleep well?  
-Very well, how about you? -Bria yawned again.  
-I would've slept better knowing you're not on the uncomfortable couch.  
-Oh come on.  
-You could've stayed in my room. It happened before, and it was great. -it was indeed. They used his vintage popcorn-maker to make some snacks and they watched Star Wars. And then they had a laser sword fight. Not a real one, of course.  
-Yes it was, but I didn't want to bother you.  
-You never bother me.  
This was a typical sentence which Bria had only one answer to: a hug that proves that she can bother him.  
-Come here.

Brianna pulled her friend into that hug and wrapped her legs around his torso. They did this often, it was nothing new, and yet they both melted away on the inside. Brianna knew how close she could let him to keep themselves only friends but to get a taste of what it's like to be loved that way. She knew how close to his lips she had to plant a kiss to make him wonder if she wanted more than just friendship. But with her words she always made it clear that she wanted none of that.  
To be honest, this wasn't quite fair of her. Bertie kept rejecting girls because of Bria and yet she wouldn't have let him closer. Closer... she probably couldn't even have let him any closer since they had shared more secrets with each other than most couples do. Brianna was a smart girl, she knew that if she had started a relationship with him, they could've lost their friendship. And that was worth more to her than a few kisses on the lips. Or at least that's what she thought. Or what she made herself believe.

She ran her long, slim fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, resting her chin on his shoulder. He then held her legs, and as he was gonna get better hold of her, he slid his right hand just a bit further on her thigh than it should've gone... Bria gasped and let out a quiet moan at the unusual touch. It made her get hold of his soft locks and squeeze her legs tighter around him. This was a little reminder for her that she wasn't the only one who could play games. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she felt against her shorts what that quiet moan and her touch instantly did to Bertie.  
He clearly enjoyed being in charge, this was his first time teasing her so explicitly. He moved his hips the slightest bit to give Brianna a bit clearer of an illusion of what she's done to his manly parts. And she could feel it really well. She bit down on her lip, the need to give up getting stronger and stronger. Her breathing was too heavy to be normal, her jaw clenched more than it should've. Every inch of her body wanted to feel him closer, tighter, wilder, deeper... she turned her head to face him, and he brushed his lips against hers, whispering sweetly, like bees before flying onto the desired flower.  
-When will you finally surrender yourself to me, Brianna? -he gently caressed the back of her thighs (or maybe that was even her butt already?), her jaw finally relaxed, her lips parted, all the heavy breaths escaping her mouth and she murmured her answer in her divine, glazy voice between two exhalations:  
-Oh please.

Sadly, Bertie expected this answer to come and this was the moment he gave up. He didn't want to force her and he figured it'd be a better idea to finally let her go. It was getting awkward for him by then that he kept trying just for Bria to say "come on" or "oh please" over and over again. These answers wouldn't have been bad though, but the way she said them changed everything.  
All the evenings he spent by picturing their future life was for nothing. He actually believed he could have her once, they could have children and a beautiful house, and they could watch the stars together through their high definition telescopes. But his patience lasted this long.  
He nodded, kissed her forehead and let go of her.  
-Would you like some scrambled eggs? They're free-range.

 

Regina opened her eyes around 8:30. Bria was already gone, Bertie was at the university and Frida was still sleeping next to her, peacefully. She stretched herself out and mildly dug her short nails into her palms. The blanket hardly covered her, she had kicked it off in her sleep and even her shorts were twisted on her hips. What the fuck.  
Frida hugged the blanket with both her arms, plus her right leg – it looked like she loved someone in her dreams. Hopefully, she did. Her leg was strong but slimmer than Reg's, bronze-coloured, very smooth and completely uncovered. Her toenails were painted black, just like on her hands. She looked like the main character of a 2000's rom-com movie: perfect. Nothing like when Regina last saw her with tears in her eyes, all broken. The only thing on her that signed the other day's happenings was her slightly opened mouth, the wound on her bottom lip now a lot less red. Oh, and her slightly swollen eyelids.

Reg sat up and caressed the beauty's hair slowly, not wanting to wake her (really not?), just giving in to the desire to touch her, to touch perfection. Why, why would she do something so stupid? Why is it that last night, when Frida kissed her, she managed not to kiss back but right then and there, in the morning, all she wanted to do was to wake the girl up and make her all hers? Was this the same desire as the one that makes us want to press a fingertip into the freshly smoothed cake icing? It must've been that.

But before she could do so, Frida yawned, forgetting about her wounded lip and the split started bleeding again.  
-Ah fuck -she quickly sat up and pressed the back of her hand on the wound.  
Reg got a tissue from the chaotic table and gently applied it to the right place.

-Good morning drummer girl. Thanks for helping. Again. -Frida smiled as much as she could by not overtensing her lips. She was happy that she didn't have to find an empty bed by herself, like she usually does.  
-Drummer girl, huh? -Reg raised a brow without actually looking at Frida. She let her messy bun down and combed her hair with her fingers haphazardly. Did she just really get called by her instrument?  
-Will you show me what you're capable of? -the black haired girl asked. Regina stopped the combing and looked over to find a curiously smirking Frida. Could it really be..?  
The blondie licked her lips, leaning forward on her arms. She looked Frida in the eyes and smirked back, her irises blue as ever and her body needy as always in the mornings. Her eyes closed slowly and her cheek rubbed against Frida's collarbone as she kissed her neck softly at first, but more and more hungrily with each kiss.

Frida laid her hand on Regina's chest and pushed her away slowly but decidedly.  
-On the drums, Reg. -she winked.  
Regina never got pushed away before and it got her by surprise. She was always the one that everyone wanted more of. More kisses, more touching, just more. She had at least a dozen of unanswered texts on her phone, asking her for "just one more night", which was never true. They wanted more of her.  
She suddenly remembered what she had said to Frida at dawn, and she finally understood. Not completely accepting the girl's decision, but at least understood. Patience she needed, to fight the lack of pleasure that morning, but she was a tough girl, she managed somehow.  
So she got up, sat behind the drums and played what her heart desired. And even more.


	7. Chapter 7

-Oh fuck, Reg, you're amazing! -this sentence could've left Frida's mouth in a few different situations, but at that moment the amazement had been caused by the drum skills of the blonde girl. She was, indeed, amazing and her chest was still heaving from the long impro she played to Frida.  
-I'm trying my best. But it's hard to play without a bloody bassist, that would be a big help. -Regina whined as she wiped the saliva off of her lips with the back of her hand. Drumming does weird things to one.

-Do you also sing? Ah, I bet you have a great voice. -Frida smiled encouragingly.  
-I do sing, but drumming only allows me to sing backing vocals.  
-Nevermind, I'd like to hear you anyway. Please. -Frida begged. Actually she was curious to hear the blonde's singing voice since she first heard her speak.  
-Well alright.. -Reg sighed and removed the elastic from her cold-toned hair. She looked nervous.  
-What's up? -the older girl leaned against the wall, she was ready to listen. Her silky hair was shining in the morning sunlight, she was beautiful.  
-I usually do it with Bria. Singing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the nervous type but when everyone's focusing on me and only me, that's... bloody hell, I sound like a whiny bitch. -she indeed sounded like one.  
-No, I understand. Let's go together then. I'll start.

Frida started slowly, trying to figure out which key would work for both of them. She sang the most basic song, Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. Everyone knows the lyrics to that, she figured. She was nervous.  
Not because of her singing though. But when you try to sing with someone, there are two options: 1. You and your partner both want to sing the lead vocals and when you switch to the backing vocals they follow you there and it ends up being a big mess. 2. You manage to harmonize with each other and it's heavenly.  
Frida decided to go lower, Reg higher.

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around since I was born  
And now it's all right, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try, to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man...

They were left speechless over how good they sounded together. Fridas lips turned to a smile and so did Regina's. They couldn't say a word, they just ended up chuckling, then laughing. Reg even let out a sharp scream in happiness.  
-Oh my god! This was so good! This was fucking awesome!  
-You're very talented, Reg!  
-What, me?! You! Your voice is everything in this whole fucking world.  
Frida blushed at the compliment, but before getting into a whose-voice-is-better-fight she decided to change the subject, but not too much.  
-How about Bria?  
-She sings very well too. She's playing the guitar, she in fact built her own. -Reg replied.  
-Are you serious? Holy fuck, she's a goddess.

Reg looked back down at her drums and for a second wondered if she was ever gonna be called a goddess with that instrument. In the back of the stage where no one sees her, she'd just be giving the rhythm but would someone, anyone notice her? She dreamt of becoming a legend, the woman that everybody wants, but at that point she had a hard time picturing how someone, covered by guitarists and a singer, could once be a legend. She'd just be the rice on the plate. The 10-minute rice that everybody leaves behind because it's tasteless and dry.  
She wanted to be called a goddess. By Frida in the first place, and then by the rest of the world.  
She sat back, cracked her wrists and without a word played the song she wrote a while ago with Brianna, called Doing Alright. She sang on her most beautiful voice, (though in the morning even that was kind of raspy) to amaze her friend, and to prove to herself that she can and she will become a fucking goddess, no matter what.

Once she finished the song, Frida stepped next to her in complete silence. She ran her manicured fingers gently through the blonde girl's soft hair. Regina looked up at her first, unsure about why she got the gentle caress. Her glance was greeted by a warm smile, the type that makes one feel like the world is a peaceful place and we all live forever. She buried her face into Frida's belly.  
Why did she trust her? She knew her for less than a day, for fuck's sake. Frida could've got hold of her head and break her neck in just a second. Or could've suffocated her with a pillow at night.

The thing is, if someone has the same dreams, goals as you, you immediately start to like and trust them, because you feel understood. This feeling, of being understood, is what made Reg so sentimental on that morning.

-You're a goddess, Reg. -Frida kept caressing her hair gently. Just as if she planted an idea in Regina's head, the blondie asked her.  
-You must join us, will you? Do you play any kind of instrument?  
-I play the piano actually, but look. Uhm... darling, if we're gonna do this then we must do it right. -Frida stated as she let go of the other girl. She started changing her clothes back to her own.

The sight of fully uncovered breasts in the morning made Regina squirm. She was used to seeing such, but she wasn't used to seeing such that she cannot, by any means, get. They were golden and so round and so soft, anyone would've just wanted to kiss them. Her nipples got hard on the cold air that slid in through the curtains. God damn it, they were beautiful. Almost dream-like.  
According to the Bible, the woman is a sinful creature.

-What... what do you mean by that? -Regina finally asked once her focal point was no longer visible.  
Frida combed her hair with her fingers.  
-I mean that we'll have to talk about what kind of plans we have and what kind of music we'd like to make because it'd be stupid to spend time in a band where my ideas aren't appreciated. I hope you understand my point.  
Regina gulped and nodded.  
-Absolutely, yeah. You're right. You know what, uhm, it's Thursday, Bria's gonna be at the Uni until about 4. Let's meet up at Lolita's after that, okay? Is that good for you?  
-I guess so, darling.

 

At the university Bria had a hard time to stop thinking about what had happened in the morning between her and her let's say soulmate. Why was she playing the indifferent, ignorant bitch that she isn't? She trusted him and would've loved to give herself to him - symbolically, of course.  
Sex, I mean.  
She was 22 for fuck's sake, how long was she gonna keep her virginity?  
But it wasn't only about virginity: this was about how once she gives him all of herself, feelings, thoughts, physicalities and such, she would always be afraid of losing him.

The class' name was "the history of astrophysics", Brianna was the typical teacher's pet. She didn't even have to try, she just knew the answer to all of his questions and that was very impressive, not only to the teacher, but to the entire faculty.  
The professor, Dr Thomas Montgomery, was one of the bests: his knowledge and charm amazed everyone, the girls were all over him, some boys, too, actually. He was a handsome dude, let's face it, but he was married of course, a beautiful wife and 2 children.  
Now, Dr Montgomery have always loved to make the students think and Bria was always ready for that. Her reflexion was quick and logical and her knowledge knew no borders. She was attentive and clever.

-Does anyone know who the first female astronomer was?  
Silence filled the amphithéâtre. These times Bria would raise her hand to ask for audition. Nothing.  
She was lost in her thoughts about love and longing and losing a loved one. She remembered her mum, how she couldn't even say goodbye to her. How she wanted to let her know that she didn't mean all those things she had said when they had last spoken to each other earlier that day. Life is a bitch sometimes.  
And life was a bitch to her on that day, yes, but could she live the rest of her life, too, with the constant fear of losing someone? No. And she knew that, too, and she tried to change, she really did. But damn, it was so hard.

-Brianna May? -the teacher suddenly asked.  
Bria's cloud of thoughts disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
-Yes, professor?  
-Do you happen to know who the first female astronomer was?  
-Yes, sir.  
-And will you, by any chance, share it with us?  
-Hypatia, 4th century, Hellenistic Neoplatonist.  
-Perfect. Thank you, Miss May. See me after class.


	8. Chapter 8

Bria wasn't sure what was going to happen when she knocked on Dr Montgomery's door. She wasn't that rude, was she? Of course she was. She could've answered him nicely, too, as she usually does and then she wouldn't have gotten into this shitty situation. Letting her anger out on nice people, she was good at that, seems like so.  
What in the Milky Way did he want from her? Not even once in the 2 years that he had already taught her did he tell her to meet him after class. Why now? Why her?  
She knocked again after half a minute of waiting. Her knuckles were aching, the door was very hard. Fumbling on her shirt, she took a deep breath, held it for a little and exhaled as slowly as she could. The tension in her body didn't let her go.  
"Enter" a faded voice came from inside the office. Brianna obeyed and closed the heavy door behind herself, carefully - or at least that's what she tried, but her strength got defeated by the weight of the ancient piece of wood, and closed with a loud banging noise. The room was very old, probably hundreds of physics teachers owned it throughout the last few centuries. The smell of dust and worn-out books filled the air and made it heavy. Globes, periodic tables, a spiderweb hanging from the ceiling... the hanger in the corner reminded Brianna of an old lady that puts on all of the clothes she can find in her wardrobe in her spare time, ending up looking like an actual mess, but still standing proudly, because she can display her favourite pieces. She gifted the old lady with her jacket, expecting in exchange for the hanger not to haunt her in her dreams later on... if possible.  
The freshest element of the room, the teacher, was sitting at his desk. His look was piercing but inviting at the same time and that made Bria shiver.  
"Take a seat please" he said and she did so. The chair was hard and cold, but that wasn't the main aspect that made the situation unbearably uncomfortable. It was his stare.  
"You know why I called you, right?" He asked, intertwining his fingers on his desk, leaning forward. Bria could almost smell his cologne.  
She looked down at her own hands laying on her lap and she started pushing her cuticles back. Stop stressing already. "I have no idea to be perfectly honest with you, sir"  
"Miss May," the lecturer started and the student couldn't help looking up at him. "you've a brilliant mind and I feel like it would be a shame to miss the opportunity of working in the international programme that I proposed in class earlier. That could serve as the base of your future at NASA. To acquire a professional experience this is very useful and I'm only taking the best students. I'm really suggesting you consider it as an option. And it's a hundred percent free, too."  
What programme- what- opportunity, NASA? Eh? N A S A ?  
"I'm sorry, this just hit me like lightning, I really wasn't expecting this topic at all..." she rubbed her shoulder through her shirt. "Uhm, actually I thought you would've wanted to talk about respect towards professors because of the way I had talked to you earlier which I'm terribly sorry for." she stated, looking up at her teacher with a remorseful look which she really didn't have to take acting lessons for. It was on her face every single day.  
She was that kind of girl when it came to people who were sitting higher on the ethic or scientific escalade than her. She looked up at those people and was always worried about doing something wrong in front of them. People like this included her high school maths teacher who caught her puking the one and only time she got insanely drunk. No need to wonder, the next day she wrote her teacher an email about how she feels extremely sorry and how it sure was not to happen ever again in her lifetime and how she would be inexplicably happy if they could forget about the incident. The teacher reassured her that she wasn't going to judge her for getting drunk and that as long as she's capable of keeping the quality of her work up, they're good.  
But obviously, she felt awkward for the rest of her high school years everytime she crossed Ms. O'Reilly in the hallway.  
Dr Montgomery got up from his chair and he walked around his table over to Bria. Leaning back against his desk on his hands, his forearms flexed in a way that most girls would've started drooling at the sight of. His veins were somewhat visible and if Bria had a choking kink they certainly would've turned her on... not like they didn't.  
Brianna often found herself lost in his speech before, from amazement, at how intelligent one can be. Intelligence has always been a primary trait for her - talking about the world and about the universe with intelligent people was one of her favourite activities on rainy afternoons. Bertie was the perfect company for that: they made a bowlful of popcorn with Bria's self-made popcorn maker machine, Einstein had a few bottles of homemade beer, as his parents were brewers and he was secretly a pro at making the bitter, bubbly booze that they drank to go with the popcorn. (This also made him a nice income.) And they could talk about literally anything for hours and hours. Or until Reg brought a girl home and they disturbed the peaceful ambiance of the two.  
She's never looked at Thomas Montgomery the way she did in that moment. She didn't drool, she just quietly wandered at his figure, his forearms, his hands and his fingers. Taking in his existence, his being, and the fact that all he cared about in that very moment was her, Brianna May, and her emotional pallette. What an honour.  
"I did in fact notice that you're not as enthusiastic as usually but I figured that it is based on a personal problem... unless you want to talk about it. I really thought you'd take the offer within seconds." He looked at the shelf, noticing an encyclopaedia slowly leaning more and more against another one, then finally giving up the fight against the planet's gravity field and letting itself go. He sighed but didn't care enough to get up and fix it. "In need of a pair of bookends. Nevermind." He looked down at Bria again and after a minute of silence asked her. "What's the matter, Brianna? You can tell me." He tilted his head to the side to try and catch the girl's attention and gaze. With a little help from his hand, gently lifting Bria's face up to him by her chin, he managed.  
The sudden touch made her shiver. He touched her face. None of her teachers had ever touched her before. The sensation was unusual, but comfy and secure. His hand was softer than she pictured - yes, alright, maybe she pictured the feel of his hands before. Maybe.  
She was struggling to look him in the eyes. Nevertheless, she somehow managed, only to prove her strength to herself, and to him, too.  
"There are a lot of things going on in my life right now that I have to sort out and I'm afraid of making bad decisions. I guess that's normal, I'm just a bit more stressed about it than I normally would be." She sighed, closing her eyes in embarrassment. And maybe because she was close to crying.  
"Tell me more." He sort of ordered and brushed his fingertips over and through Bria's tight locks. She couldn't believe she's gotten into such a bizarre situation with her favourite teacher, but it felt too good. If anyone got to know this, they probably would've fired both of them.  
"I have a friend who... is maybe a little more than just a friend. I don't know. I'm... a-afraid of saying it out loud, you know." Her lips finally started to quiver after all that stress built up in her body. The lecturer smiled at how small and pathetic that problem seemed to him, and yet it managed to turn Bria's life upside down. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, caressing the hollow of her cheek. "It's going to be alright, I promise." His low voice filled her body and mind with warmth. She suddenly wasn't quivering anymore, she was comfortable and relaxed again. The sexual tension also disappeared. "You cannot guarantee that" she smirked, her logical thinking coming back to work. "We'll see, Brianna, we'll see." And with that he straightened up, walking to sit back down behind his desk, silently, wearing a pokerface. "I'll apply to the programme for you. You cannot miss this, just so you know. Thank you for coming this afternoon, I will expect you to come after every lecture." The professor said sternly and he handed a paper to his confused student. "Yes, sir. Uhm.. thank you." She took the sheet, pressed it into her backpack as quickly as possible, to get up and hurry out of the office. Well, she thought, thAt was strange.

Once she got home, into the little flat she shared with her father, she found a note from him on the kitchen table.  
"Gone working - you'll probably be asleep by the time I finish, so have a lovely evening. I fed Celestina and your dinner is in the fridge. Much love, dad"  
He even drew a little hedgehog next to Celestina's name and it made Bria smile.  
She folded the note in half and added it to the collection she had already. She kept them in a box, along with a few photos of her mum and the leftover, tiny wood pieces from her guitar. She knew both her mum and her dad would've wanted her to apply to that programme her lecturer suggested. She just wasn't completely sure whether she wanted to actually go for it, since it probably would've taken a lot of extra time at university and her practices with Regina were already too few lately. She really had to think it through. Needed time.  
It was 15.45 and she remembered she promised Regina to see her at Lolita's at 16.15. She just had enough time to play a little with her hedgehog to freshen her mind a little bit. By 16.15 she was already waiting inside the cozy place. Frida arrived second and she was happy to see that Regina wasn't present just yet.  
"Thank god you're here, Bria, love. We've got to talk."


End file.
